Truth or Dare?
by trulyLA
Summary: The Weasleys play Truth or Dare with Harry and Hermione! Charmione, Fruna, and a mention of Luninny. They are just having a grand ol' time over here!


**Just a fun little ficlet I was itching to write. This is me disclaiming all ownership to Harry Potter characters, JK owns 'em, I just play around with their lives. ;) On with the story!**

**.**

**Truth or Dare?**

"'Mione, I'm bored," Ron wailed from his bed at the Burrow.

"We all are, Ronald. Don't call me 'Mione!" she snapped.

Ginny spoke up from her spot on Harry's bed, "I know. Let's play truth or dare."

Not five minutes later, all of the Weasley children, save Percy and Bill, Harry and Hermione were seated casually in the Burrow's living room.

"Who first?" Hermione asked.

"Me, I suggested it!" Ginny exclaimed with a fire in her eyes. "Fred. Truth… or _dare_?" She lowered her voice when she said 'dare.'

Everyone's eyes were on a smiling Fred as he responded, "Gin, you don't even have to ask. Dare."

Ginny grinned evilly. "I dare you to go to Luna's and kiss her." When he looked about ready to puke, she added, "Oh, come off it! We all know you've been madly in love with her since she saved you in the Battle!"

"How will we know if he does it?" Hermione questioned.

"We'll just have to come and watch, won't we? It's dark out; she won't notice."

"What if she sees the _nargspurts_ in our ears?" Ron sniggered.

Fred glared and replied coldly, "They're nargles and wrackspurts. And don't make fun of her."

After they had all apparated to the Lovegood's, Ginny ushered them into the bushes. Fred waltz up to her door and knocked confidently. When Luna appeared Fred's confidence only rose. He grabbed each side of her face and kissed her smack on the lips.

"Fred," her dreamy voice said once he realeased her, "Did you just kiss me?"

He nodded and kissed her again before she could say anything. He invited her to the Burrow and the group of teens apparated back.

"I think I touched one of the Dirigible Plums," Charlie stated from the corner.

"Well, that was all nice and sweet, Gred, but who's next?" asked George.

The other twin turned to Hermione. "Truth or dare, _'Mione_?" He dragged out the "'Mione" just to annoy her.

"Truth," she tried to smile.

"Do you, or do you not, have feelings for anyone in this circle? Namely, Charlie?"

Hermione jerked her head up at Charlie's name. Damnit, she thought as she stole a glance at a seemingly intrigued Charlie.

"Yes," she replied, ducking her head.

"But, namely Charlie?" George asked before his twin could.

"Yes."

Everyone in the circle except Hermione saw a smile flash across Charlie's face at her confession.

"My turn. Harry, truth or dare?"

"Er, truth?" he said unassuredly.

"Hmm, how fare have you and Ginny gone?" Hermione grinned.

"Um- well. Come _on_, 'Mione," Harry pleaded.

"You have to answer. I cast a charm before we started. All truths must be answered truthfully and all dares performed. Or face The Consequence."

"The Consequence?" he gulped.

Hermione smirked, "Studying History of Magic with me, two hours a day, every day, until break ends. And seeing as it's only June, that means lots of studying."

"Ugh, fine. Al the way," he admitted to shocked faces.

"Moving on," he muttered. "Charlie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why isn't anyone picking dare!" George exclaimed from the sofa.

"Are you in love?" Harry continued.

"Yes."

"With who?"

"Tut-tut, I only answer one question at a time," Charlie replied coolly.

He looked around the room for a fresh face. "Ron."

"Dare!" he practically yelled.

"I dare you to go proclaim your love for Tonks."

Ron looked scandalized, "But-but, I don't love Tonks!"

"Which is why this is a great dare," Charlie smirked. "She'd staying in the third room on the third floor. And take some Extendable Ears, would you?" he added, mocking innocence as the others snickered.

The Extendable Ears couldn't reach far enough, but the group heard what they needed.

"Um, Tonks.. Hi, so I love you!" they heard Ron sputter.

"Wh-what?" a dumbfounded Tonks questioned. "I'm married, and have a son. But, thanks for the consideration, I think."

The group downstairs was cracking up when Ron returned, red as a tomato.

Said redhead glared evilly at Charlie, "Truth or dare, oh great one," he mocked.

"I just went," he complained. "Whatever, truth again."

"Do you love someone in this room? And I mean_ love_ love."

"Yep," he said quickly. Hermione must not have realized that the only girls in the room not related to him were Luna and herself, because his confession didn't cheer her up.

"My turn, again," Charlie glared at Ron. "So, George?"

"Dare, of course."

"Go eat one of those Puking Pasties you guys are improving."

George, never one to turn down a challenge, sprinted to his room, grabbed a pasty and was back in the living room twenty seconds later. He then downed the pasty in two bites.

"Alright, before I puke: Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ginny smiled. She just wanted to finish so she could finish a plan that had been brewing in her head.

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Luna." At the expressions on everyone's faces she explained, "What, we were curious third years. Gimme a break." Ginny whole-heartedly smiled as she turned to Charlie. "Truth or dare, _oh great one_?" she mocked Ron.

"Again?" he moaned.

"Yeah, so pick."

"Dare," he chose for the first time. He was giving out dares left and right; might as well receive some.

"Kiss said person that you're in love with. Right now," Ginny beamed.

"Okay," he replied as he walked up to a certain bushy-haired brunette. She must not have been listening because when he approached her she replied with, "May I help you?"

"Yes, actually, you can," he smirked as he tilted her chin back and gave her a searing kiss on the mouth. Hermione was shocked, but kissed him back all the same. At the cat calls and Ginny yelling, "Hermione, you said he loves you!" Hermione realized what happened.

_He's kissing me,_ she thought. _Wait, he loves me?_

"My turn," Charlie said, his lips an inch away from Hermione's. "I dare you all to go to bed so I can snog the witch I love senseless."

Hermione didn't notice everyone leave and she didn't notice Molly come down the stairs to find the young adults kissing fervently. All Hermione noticed was how amazing she felt, how amazing_ he_ felt, and how amazing they felt _together_.

**FINITE**

**Aw, fluff! I might as well dive into a teddy bear factory, I just love fluff so much! Until next time,**

**LA**


End file.
